till death do us part
by Queen-Vamp1
Summary: robin proposes to starfire but raven has loved robin for years now who will keep robin's heart and whom will have the ultimate heartbreak? Robin/Raven/Starfire REVIEW PLEASE! discontinued...


**Death do us part**

**CHAPTER 1: No Regrets**

Raven looked out the window of the dark and depressing bedroom that she called her own. She wanted to cry Robin had just proposed to Starfire the night before and it was breaking her into pieces. She wanted to slap him but she also wanted to die. She loved robin with all her heart and it still wasn't enough for him to choose her over Star. Robin had asked for Raven to be Star's maid of honor and Raven had refused by starting to viciously sob and teleporting to her room where Robin was banging his fist against the door for six hours straight until Star said that I might be on the roof. I then heard a elephant tumbling up stairs and heard a vicious yell "SHIT!" I then snuck out of my room to get my fist tea since the proposal in the common room that morning.

Rae was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the hissing of the door opening and Cy walked in with my breakfast and a very teary Starfire behind him. He placed the breakfast next to me and asked one question that I wanted to avoid last night. "Why?" I was shocked at the thoughts that were all of me making numerous witty remarks that insulted Star in every way. I wanted to spit the vile taste of rejection at her. All I said was, "why should I even matter anymore I was just a 'friend' and I hate this vile of rejection that runs through my vains all because robin choose YOU!" I was pointing at Star and they had shocked and almost stunned expressions on their faces of what I just said. The words finally stinging as they sunk into her thick skull. Star was in tears and Cy was looking from one to the other of us with a look of confusion on his face. Then it dawned on him one second too late when I grabbed my gym bag and started packing clothes for me to wear while I was on the road away from the tower. He went to seize both of the missing teammates and ran practically sprinted back into the room making sure that I didn't leave. Robin and Beast Boy walked in with looks of stunning realization of what was happening in the scene. Star frantically sobbing and me with a look of pure hatred on my face as I looked between the fiancées. BB got the idea first and was starting to pull me out of the room. I was pulled into the medical room and was being interrogated by him. He started asking questions like: what did you say to make Star cry; and why did you react that way last night? I answered these questions with honesty and patience. When I told him the exact words I said to star that had made her cry he was stunned and that was when robin walked in and then suddenly stopped taking in my features and the looks that cy and BB were giving me. I turned to scowl at him and said venomly, "you are a fucking jerk and I don't care what happens to your fucking whore so either let me go back to my room or break her heart because I am sick and tired of you knowing how I feel and not being considerate enough to even talk to me about certain things before you go ahead and do stupid shit like that stunt you pulled yesterday. You know that I have loved you for three almost four years now and you have to be an idiot and propose to a freak like her that you barely know." Robin's eyes widened as I said each and every one of these words with so much feeling that we heard the couch fall apart and beds exploding from every room in the tower. We heard screams and sobs from star's room. I was beyond pissed and if looks could kill, I would have turned him into ash. The next thing I knew I was being fiercely kissed by robin and cy and BB gawking at us with complete shock. I started kissing him back just before star walked in and we didn't care I then felt a ring being thrown at my head and shouts of how he could have his 'little fucking whore' and to leave her the fuck alone. I was smiling against his lips when she said this and I felt no regret. Robin and I then came up for air and said if every one doesn't leave now you will have to face a traumatic experience of me and rea 'making love'" and with that they were gone and I was in robin's arms being whisked away to his room that was across the hall.

I felt extremely wet between my legs all of a sudden I backed away I looked between my legs and found blood leaking from my core. 'DAMN' I thought worst possible timing. I looked at robin whom was looking at me with blazing crystal blue eyes full of desire. He said I am going to retrieve the ring, while you clean up. He gave me a slight peak on the lips left. While I ran to his bathroom, cleaned up as best as I could.

When I walked in the kitchen I saw my 'new' fiancée and my other teammates in the same room but I saw Raven and Robin making out right in front of me. "What the FUCK is going on here!" I shouted. No one answered. I started to cuss out robin and raven in tameranian. I wanted to rip them apart for deceiving me.  
>*************************************************************************************<p> 


End file.
